1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum chamber device, particularly to a thin type vacuum chamber device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern science and technology, the vacuum device plays an important role in many fields, for example, the fields of film plating, testing, analysis and fabrication. The conventional vacuum chamber has many components, which increase fabrication complexity, prolong vacuum pumping time, and raise cost. Besides, the vacuum chamber likely to maintain the high vacuum state usually has a lager volume. Thus, the elements fabricated or tested in the vacuum chamber have poor optical communication with the exterior. Further, placing sensors or replacing damaged components is usually very hard in the conventional vacuum chamber. Furthermore, the conventional vacuum chamber usually has too long a focal length of the lens of the optical system, which influences the quality. Besides, the conventional vacuum chamber usually has too long a signal transmission cable, and signals are thus apt to be interfered and attenuated. Moreover, the sensors inside the conventional vacuum chamber are unlikely to be heated from the exterior, which usually causes operational troubles. In conclusion, the abovementioned disadvantages not only give inconvenience to users but also bring difficulty to the maintenance personnel.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a thin type vacuum chamber device to overcome the abovementioned problems.